Night's Melody
by Skyblu7
Summary: Short chapter story of an Arch-Angel candidate who can't follow the rules and doesn't care. Jay is smart, powerful and out of the grasp of others. Will she save humanity, or destroy it?


**NIGHT'S MELODY**

 **Welcome to my second Guild Hunter story! Complete with crazy OC's and crazy exploits!**

 **I don't own anything Nalini Singh has created, only my OC character(s) and Illium (I wish ;-) )**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **PST!**

 **Im digging myself my own grave.**

 **LOWL**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **Night Burning Bright**

The gentle, constant sound of water dripping onto concrete accompanied a seemingly deserted alley way. Newspapers littered the soaked ground, and several homeless men slept under their thick boxes, unaware of the danger they were under.

A cat yowled, scatted mice as it dived into a rubbish bin, hissing as something walked by it.

The thing seemed to resemble a human, except for its eyes and mouth.

Sharp, scissor like teeth were in the creature's maw, bright red eyes glinting with a forbidden hunger. He was a vampire, and he was hungry.

The vampire moved silently over to where a bum slept, watching the man sleeping peacefully. The vampire leaned forwards his mouth placed over the man's throat, the pulsing vein a seductive sound to his sensitive ears.

The bum opened his eyes in horror, and was about to yell out when the vampire placed a hand over his mouth and leant forwards, biting harshly into his throat.

Struggling wildly the homeless man whimpered in terror, his hands trying to push the vampire back. But he was too strong, and soon the bum's attempts of escape dwindled and he lolled limply in the vampires arms.

Making a disgruntled sound the vampire released him now dead quarry and the body feel with a thud to the soaked ground.

"That's not very nice of you." A voice said from behind the vampire.

He spun around, ready to kill whomever it was, but there was just a cat staring at him from a rubbish bin.

He heard a clunking sound and looked up to find a set of violet eyes staring at him from the roof of a three story high building, "Whooooooo arrre yoou?" He hissed.

The vampire eyes widened as he found wings unfolding from behind the person, who dropped from the roof to land with a light thud in front of him. The faint light from a road nearby barely illuminated the person.

It was a girl, her features were breathtaking and the vampire studied them closely with his enhanced eyesight. Her hair tumbled in waves of gold and bronze to her curvaceous hips, and her fringe was a mess, a few strand's falling in front of her violet eyes. The eyes themselves were breathtaking, the violet was a pattern of different shades and resembled bands around her pupil. The lightest color was in the middle. Her cheekbones were high and sharp and her lips were a rose pink and full.

She smiled, those lips smirking, "Who I am doesn't matter, after all, why bother telling you when I am about to kill you?"

"Why are you going to kill me?" The vampire asked, he was trying to see what her wings looked like, but they were hidden in shadows, then he backed up as she took a step closer.

"You're killing humans." She murmured, almost inaudibly, but he heard her.

He didn't say another word, because the angel had reached forwards and torn out his voice box. The vampire clutched his neck, staring at her wide eyed. Already his wound was healing, he was an old vamp.

The angels eyes considered him pitifully, "I know you will heal from a wound like that, but what about this one?" She swiped forwards and he looked down. His torso had been sliced in half and purple fire was burning him.

He jumped forwards, trying to tear out her throat, but she leapt up, her strong wings lifting her effortlessly.

"Goodbye." She whispered, flapping her wings she flew off.

* * *

Dimitri looked at the alleyway, his eyes finding every hidden message. He slowly gazed around until he found the dead vampire's body. He narrowed his eyes, walking forwards. The poor vamp had never stood a chance.

His jugular had been torn out and his torso ripped in two. Dimitri leant forwards, gazing into the wound, he swear he saw purple fire in there, burning slowly.

Dimitri gave a slight jerk, for the vampire opened his eyes, staring at him, _Angel._ The one word reverberated off of his mind, before he fell silent, his dead eyes wide with terror.

* * *

Jay watched the vampire known as Dimitri examine her kill, well her almost dead kill. The vampire had not died from his wounds yet, her angel fire working slowly and painfully, making her grin. She wasn't evil, but the vampire had been.

He had killed almost twenty homeless humans, his sire not bothering to keep him in line.

Jay narrowed her eyes, he was next. She was going to kill an angel, her brethren. Jay was old, older than most archangels, and also qualified for one, but she had never had the time, the patience to rule others. She had always been a loner, fighting, hunting and loving. But she held onto her humanity, looking after the humans that she held so dear. She wished that she could be human, to live, love and die as a human.

Instead she was cursed with immortality, and the hate of her own kind.

Jay shook her head, and recoiled as she heard the mental voice of the vampire in her mind, _Angel._

She cursed her stupidity, of course he was old enough to use that trick. She glanced up to the air, trying to see if any of Raphael's scouts were nearby. Seeing none she took flight, heading far away from the site.

 **Dum Dum Dum.**

 **This story is just for fun, as I love the Guild Hunter Series. I am doing this for my enjoyment, but if you want to add anything just ask or tell me :P**

 **SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
